Data analytics typically refers to the science that incorporates various disciplines including, but not limited to, data engineering, mathematics, statistics, computing, and domain-specific expertise. Thus, a data scientist or a data engineer is one who practices some or all aspects of data analytics in attempting to solve complex data problems involving one or more input data sets.
Data scientists or data engineers employ one or more analytic algorithms that typically explore the input data sets and/or aggregate the input data sets (when multiple data sets are involved), and then generate one or more output data sets which represent the analytic output or results of the one or more analytic algorithms. Such analytic results typically get placed in an analytic sandbox or a data lake for further action. An analytic sandbox is a separate computing environment used to condition and/or further experiment with the data, while a data lake is a centralized data storage system for structured and unstructured data.
However, whether the analytic results are placed in an analytic sandbox, a data lake, or some other storage location, such data placements are typically highly ungoverned.